Lunactian
Fire |move = Upward Spiral, Dust Cloud |ailments = Iceblight Paralysis Poison Web-Bound |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = These giant moths spend most of their lives underground as larvae before emerging from the earth and pupating as an adult. Both males and females produce toxic dust that has differing effects when inhaled. Usually peaceful nectar feeders, but can be aggressive. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Lunactian is a Neopteron introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny. It resembles a lepidopteran (such as butterflies or moths), and behaves in a similar manner as Seltas. The male and the female differ in both color and behavior. (In the picture above, it is shown with the Amber Lunactian (left).) English: Lunactian Japanese: Runakutianusu Latin: Actias gargantua In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information These giant moths spend most of their lives underground as larvae before emerging from the earth and pupating as an adult. Both males and females produce toxic dust that has differing effects when inhaled. They are such accomplished fliers that they almost never use their legs. Usually peaceful nectar feeders, but can be aggressive. Introductory Cutscene Location: Subzero Snowfield Synopsis: In a small, narrow canyon between two icy mountains, the hunter traverses through the snow. Everything is silent, as most creatures find the chilly gorge unfavorable and tend to stay out of sight. The hunter finds a small patch of fruit - which have fallen from a small tree growing out of the wall just above him/her - and begins to gather some of them up. However, a Lunactian is not deterred as it crawls along the wall of the canyon, searching for something to eat. The Neopteron spots the hunter gathering at the pile of fruit, and immediately reacts on instinct. It launches itself into the air, wings gleaming in the sunlight, and dives down toward the hunter, missing him/her by inches. The wind kicked up by the moth throws the hunter off, and the Lunactian comes around for another go, raising its claws in preparation for an attack. The hunter rolls out of the way just in time and prepares to face the Lunactian, which hovers above the fruit and gives out a deafening screech as the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Neopteron Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: Iceblight, Web-Bound, Paralysis (Male), Poison (Female) Habitats: Forest + Hills, Snowy Mountains, Gorge, Tundra, Misty Peaks, Heaven's Mount, Subzero Snowfield Behavior: *Feeds from a honey gathering spot to recover stamina *Cannot emit dust or spit webbing when low on stamina *May drop an item when it emits dust *Wings become flushed with color when enraged *Males have green wings and females have pink wings Physiology and Behavior The Lunactian is a wonderful Neopteron that inhabits mountains. While it favors temperate climates, the Lunactian has also been seen thriving in cold habitats. Like most insects, it is extremely versatile and can stand such changes in temperatures. The Lunactian is peaceful and feeds on nectar and fruit. Lunactians also spread dust that can either be neurotoxic or hemotoxic, depending on their gender. Frenzied/Apex Behavior coming soon Items/Carves Lunactian can be carved three times, have its crest and abdomen broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Lunactian Cortex: A hard exoskeleton, laced with white fur. It is thin but tough. *'Lunactian Fur': Soft, pure white fur from a butterfly-like Neopteron. Used in everything from expensive clothes to pillows. *'Lunactian Cutwing': A delicate and elegantly-shaped wing, but it is truly built for speed. *'Lunactian Scales': These scales fell from a Lunactian's wing. The male's paralyze, while the female's are toxic. *'Lunactian Eye': An eye carved from a Lunactian. So fragile that a one without fracture is extremely rare. *'Lunactian Spear': The horn of a Lunactian. Used to impale its enemies, so look out! *'Shimmering Dust': A thimbleful of this beautifully-glittering dust is used as a fashion product - but be careful, it has poisonous properties! A': *'Lunactian Chitin: Chitin makes up the Lunactian's shell, and it definitely gets its job done. *'Lunactian Plushfur': Wonderfully soft fur that is highly addictive to the touch. However, it is covered in poison. *'Luna Magnifiwing': A magnificent wing that gleams green in males, and pink in females. *'Lunactian Powder': Found on the wings and fur of a Lunactian, this poison is used in defense against predators. *'Luna Gleam Eye': The gleaming compound eye of a Lunactian. It hasn't been damaged, and resembles a jeweled geode. *'Lunactian Halberd': This horn is highly aerodynamic. Allows its owner to impale foes while flying at high speed. *'Shining Dust': This dust is highly toxic. It has different effects, but no matter what, don't touch! Attacks Claw Swing: Quickly lunges forward with its arms raised and slashes downwards with them. Can be used on the ground or in the air. Aerial Claw Hook: Only when in the air, hisses and raises a claw, then swiftly turns around in the air while slashing with it. Proboscis Jab: Swiftly unfurls its proboscis to smack anything in front of it. Can be used on the ground or in the air. Flying Impale: Only when in the air, does a backwards aerial somersault, hovers with its horn at the ready, then zips forward at great speed. When enraged, it will make a U-turn and then do another. Web Shot: Rears up with claws high in the air and displays its abdomen, then shoots three globs of webbing in quick succession which adhere to the ground for a short amount of time. Can be used on the ground or in the air. (Web-Bound) Upward Spiral: Only when in the air, the Lunactian will fly high into the air, then dive down toward the ground before suddenly arcing up into the sky while spinning. Dust Cloud: Rears up and flaps its wings furiously, creating a cloud of colored dust that floats forward at a fast pace before disappearing a few seconds later. If the Lunactian is male, the dust will be yellow and neurotoxic, and if female, the dust will be purple and hemotoxic. Can be used on the ground or in the air. (Paralysis if male, Poison if female, Iceblight in snowy areas) Roar: Ducks its head while shivering its antennae, then rears its head and claws up and emits a sonic screech. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +5 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth -5 *Sky (0) *Dragon +20 Skills: Cold Cancel, Status Atk +1, Negate Poison A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder (0) *Ice +20 *Earth +5 *Sky +10 *Dragon +30 Skills: Status Crit, Cold Cancel, Negate Poison, Negate Paralysis Weapons Dual Blades Skeleton Exo-Swords --> Skeleton Exo-Knives --> Skeleton Exo-Knives+ --> Exoskeleton Piercers --> Piercing Skeleswords Hammer Pillowy Hammer --> Cushioned Hammer --> Cushioned Hammer+ --> Soft Moth Cushion --> Moth Masher Gunlance Ice-Cold Stabber --> Powdered Mountain --> Powdered Mountain+ --> Swirling Blizzard-Spear --> Gelid Mothlance Insect Glaive Moth Manipulator --> Moth's Lightwielder --> Moth's Lightwielder+ --> Guiding Mothlight ---> Luminous Nightglaive Bow Butterfly's Arrow I --> Butterfly's Arrow II --> Butterfly's Arrow III --> Butterfly's Arrow IV Notes *The Lunactian's Latin name comes from the genus name of the Luna moth, as well as the word "gargantuan". A rough translation would be "gargantuan moth". *It gets its name from the Luna moth's scientific name, "Actias luna". *When a quest is initiated, the Lunactian has a 50% chance of being male or female. You can tell by the color of its wings or the type of dust it spreads. Male Lunactian have green wings while the females have pink wings. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255